You Haven't Seen Titanic?
by NeRd999
Summary: Eleanor 'Ellie' Stark, niece of Tony Stark. This story is all about her (isn't everything?) and if you've got a problem... still, PLEASE read the story, I swear its not bad or at least, I'd like to think it's not bad. Yeah, I suck at writing summaries and making omelettes. Steve Rogers/OC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Yup, I started another story.**

Prologue

"Tony, you've been in the lab for two days straight and it's time for you to grace the board members with your presence." Said Virgina 'Pepper ' Potts, heaving a sigh as she already knew the direction this conversation would take.

"I don't understand- can you pass that screw lying on the desk, thanks- why it is necessary for me to attend these meetings. They don't listen to me anyway" replied Anthony 'Tony' Stark, not even bothering to look at his secretary as he fiddled with his new invention.

"Well, maybe if you said something that was actually beneficial and sensible-"

"I told Matthews that he needs to buy a deodorant-"

"-and arrive to meetings on time-"

"-I think that was a very beneficial and sensible suggestion-"

"-Do you even know the meaning of the word punctual-"

"-I have better things to do with my time than to sit with a cluster of old men who smell like old man and cough like old men-"

"- Well, these 'old men' actually help you run your company-"

"Wow, you guys haven't changed a bit." Said Eleanor 'Ellie' Stark as she leaned against the lab door, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Sunshine" yelled Tony, throwing away the equipment and jumping up. "I didn't know you were coming." He hugged her tightly and smiled his short, genuine smile that only his niece could bring out.

"Well, I told you a week ago that I am coming. Then I called you last night again to tell you I am coming. I'm sure Pep must have told you in the morning that I am coming." Ellie said with a small laugh.

"Well, I don't bother with the future, I live in the now." Tony shrugged and then scanned her from head her to toe.

"That was a stupid answer, even for you" said Ellie and she grinned at him. He narrowed his eyes at her mockingly.

"There's something different about you" He said thoughtfully as he scrutinized her.

"She got a hair cut" Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled at Ellie and she smiled right back.

"Men" They both muttered simultaneously as they hugged each other.

"Thanks for sending Happy to pick me up at the airport Pep. " Ellie told her as they both started to make their way back upstairs.

"You got a haircut?" asked Tony slowly as he followed the two women who had him wrapped around their little finger, even though one of them didn't know it.

"Yes, Uncle Tony, I got a haircut that is why my hair is shorter." Ellie replied with an eyeroll. Pepper and Ellie shared a look and giggled silently.

They all settled on the couch, Ellie between Tony and Pepper.

"But I don't understand…" Tony kept muttering under his breath.

According to him, Ellie had the most beautiful and silkiest raven hair he had ever laid eyes on. It used to almost reach her waist but now it reached just below her shoulders. It suited her, he decided but something was still nagging at him.

"How are your classes going Ellie?" Pepper asked from her spot, glaring at Tony and telling him silently to drop it.

"It's _so_ much fun Peps. I mean the classes itself are boring of course, but then they take us to these random schools and tell us to interact with the students there-"

"What happened to that boy you were dating, Joe-"

"Josh. His name was Josh-"

"I don't really care what his name is you know." Tony said matter of factly as he poured himself a drink.

There was a heavy silence. Ellie stiffened.

"You guys broke up didn't you? I knew it. Why else would you get a haircut?-"

"Excuse me? Do you mean to say that girls only get a haircut when they have broken up with someone?" Pepper said in a disbelieving tone.

But Tony ignored her and turned to his niece.

"I need the boy's full name, address and social security no.-"

"-Why would I have his social security no.? We only dated for 3 months-"

"-He broke my favourite niece's heart-"

"-I'm your only niece and he didn't _break_ my heart-"

"-He needs to know the consequences of messing with a Stark-"

"-Uncle Tony, I think you're exaggerating _just_ a tad bit-"

"-You just wait and see what I'll do to him-"

"Uncle Tony" said Ellie firmly, prompting him to shut up. Knowing that this miracle would not last long, she grabbed the opportunity.

"I know you mean well, I do, I just-" and she went silent.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"I want to take revenge." Ellie said suddenly. "That bastard cheated on me-"

"He _cheated_ -"

"Yeah, with some blondie. So, are you going to help me?" She said the last part to Pepper, knowing that Uncle Tony was already on board with the idea.

"Well, what do you need?" Pepper asked, not even hesitating for a second.

Coffee brown eyes collided with coffee brown eyes as uncle and niece stared at each other, silently conversing back and forth using their own sign language.

"Poop" said Ellie "and _lots_ of it."

 **Let me know what you guys think. Oh yeah, the back story would be told during the story like flashbacks or something. It's going to start with Iron man and work its way down to Age of Ultron.**


	2. Ch 1: Where I almost Piss Off Phil

**I'm sorry but I couldn't wait to start with the avengers and have her meet Cap. So yeah, I'm actually starting off with The Avengers. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Where I Almost Piss Off The Sweetest SHIELD Agent

 _Maria Stark didn't know what to do. Should she go and comfort her eldest son, Billy, who had locked himself up in his room? Or should she comfort Tony, who had no idea why everyone was sad? He had no idea why everyone was walking around with a somber face._

 _Maybe she should just stick with what she was doing now, watching her granddaughter as she laughed and drooled into the new cashmere sweater she had just bought. The child had no idea that her mother had passed away to bring her into the world._

 _Fiona Harris had been a fine match for her son. She had loved the girl when Billy had brought her home. She had been so soft spoken and shy when they had first met and by the end of their third and last meeting, they were discussing the color of the playroom for her child and why their significant others were irritating._

 _She would have made a beautiful daughter-in-law, she thought sadly as she watched out of the Harris' window where all the mourners were gathered in the garden just outside. They were surely whispering about the how scandalous it all had been. Fiona was unmarried as well as a teenager. She bristled but quickly calmed down when she heard the footsteps of her youngest as he came towards her, scratching at the collar of his suit incessantly. She smiled at the sight._

" _Mom?" Tony whispered loudly, gathering the attention of the few people nearby._

" _Yes Tony?" She whispered back but signaled him to lower his voice. Instead her son started speaking louder. Sure, she had given birth to a genius but he couldn't for the life of him, know or care about basic human courtesy._

" _Why are we here? Why is Billy crying? Why am I wearing a suit? I don't want to wear a suit. I just wanna go-"_

" _Tony sweetie, you remember the nice girl, Fiona that Billy talked about? We even visited her in the hos-"_

" _Yeah, I remember her. She helped me do my homework once."_

 _At Maria's raised eyebrow, he hurried to clarify, "She just helped mom, I did the work all by myself."_

" _Uh-huh" She said skeptically and chose to ignore this. "Well, she… died."_

" _Died? But how could she die? Isn't she her daughter? How could she just leave her like that?" he pointed to the little bundle in her arms._

" _Sometimes, you don't have a choice Tony." She said sadly._

" _What about you? Will you die too?" He asked with tears in his eyes._

 _Sure, Maria had given birth to a prodigy but he was just a 7 year old and she teared up._

" _I won't ever leave you by choice." She said firmly, hoping that the message had sunk in._

 _Suddenly, the child in her arms started wailing. She must have finally sensed the somber atmosphere surrounding her._

" _Mom, why is she crying? Make her stop. She is hurting my ears." Said Tony, quickly backing away a little._

" _Well, why don't you hold her and ask her why she is crying?" Maria said mischievously as she held out the baby in pink blankets._

" _Are you sure?" He asked. Hesitation was clear in his eyes._

 _She just held out the baby a little higher in response._

 _When he went to hold the baby, Maria instructed him to hold the head of the baby comfortably. He struggled but with her help, he held the baby perfectly in her arms._

 _In all the commotion, the baby had stopped crying and was now looking at Tony with clear interest._

" _Mom" Tony whispered quietly, realizing that if he raised his voice, the baby would start crying again. "We have the same eyes." He whispered in awe-filled voice, looking starstruck at the baby in his arms._

" _Do you want to know her name Tony?" Maria whispered back, feeling as though this was a monumental moment._

" _I know. Its Eleanor isn't it? But dad called her 'little Ellie'-"_

" _Do you know the meaning of the name Tony?"_

" _Her name means something?" He asked, in a confused manner._

" _Eleanor means shining light." She whispered back, watching her son's reaction as she did so._

" _Sunshine" Tony whispered and Maria could swear that her son and granddaughter gave each other the most beautiful smile, she'd ever seen._

"Miss Stark, if you could just follow me-"

"But why should I follow you? I don't have anything to do with S.H.E.I.L.D." I asked Coulson in complete confusion.

Well, I wasn't really in my right mind then. I was standing there leaning against the door with a bowl of ice cream in my hands. I had just been having a Pretty Little Liars marathon and my eyes were wide open and my brain was buzzing due to the sugar rush as I stared at the agent at my dorm door, whom I unfortunately had the pleasure to meet several times before.

"It is about your uncle Miss Stark." Agent Coulson said quietly.

"What? Is he alright-"

"Just follow me Miss Stark." He said firmly and turned around. "You might want to wear your slippers before you follow me."

"Oh right." I said distractedly as I ran my hands through my hair, placed the bowl on the 'study' table and looked under the bed.

"Found it." I yelled as I as I put on my slippers.

Phil just rolled his eyes and walked ahead.

"Will you tell me now what's wrong?" I asked hopefully as I slid into the typical spy car after him.

"All in good time Miss Stark, even walls have ears" Phil said mysteriously.

"Well, we are in a car, there are no walls here." I deadpanned.

"And what's with all the Men In Black stuff? Not that this isn't cool-"

"Miss Stark, I-"

"And what's with the 'Miss Stark' thing? We are practically buddies with the number of times you've come to save my uncle's ass." I laughed.

"Well, what would you like me to call you Miss Stark?" He asked with raised eyebrow.

"Ellie would do." I replied with a small smile. He just nodded and smiled back.

"Hey are you still seeing that cellist? To be honest, I didn't really take you for the cellist type. I thought you'd be more into a woman with a stick up her ass-"

A snort from the driver's seat interrupted her.

"Do you think this is funny Agent Sawyer?" Phil asked in a cold voice.

"Uh, no sir."

"Well, then just keep an eye on the road." Agent Sawyer nodded and continued driving in silence.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you." I told him, guilt dripping from my voice.

"It's alright Miss Stark"

"Ellie"

"Ellie." He smiled and started looking out of the window.

"You didn't really answer my question. What's happening with her?" I asked curiously. I never really could keep my nose out of other people's business, especially if they were mysterious like Phil.

"She went back to Portland." He said, still looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, me too."

After the long and awkward car ride we finally reached an apartment complex.

"Umm, is Uncle Tony here?" I asked as I jumped out of the car, still high on my sugar rush.

"No Ellie, we are just picking somebody up and then we'll be on our way." He said and then he started walking with a slight spring in his step.

"What's up with him?" I whispered to the other Agent- Agent Sawyer, who was driving us.

"He is a huge fan of Captain America." He answered with a mischievous smile as he did the 'after you' gesture.

"And?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh you'll see." He said in a fake mysterious voice. Giving him a grin, I quickly followed Phil.

We entered an apartment in a typical spy fashion. You know, picking the lock and then sitting comfortably on the couch.

"So whose apartment is this?" I asked as I looked around. Sure, this was a pretty great house to have in New York but it barely had any personal touches. I'd have believed that nobody lived here if it hadn't been for the cleanliness and the bottle of milk and cereal lying on the kitchen counter.

"Steve Rogers" Phil replied with a small smile as he looked at everything with wide eyes.

"Okay, and why exactly are we-" I stopped speaking as Phil quickly put his finger to his lips. I could hear the lock slowly turning as Phil smoothed down his suit and Agent Sawyer quickly stood at the corner of the room, with hands behind his back and all emotions wiped from his face.

A man entered with a huge bag. That's all I could make out with the little light that was coming from the window.

' _Could that be a dead body?_ ' I wondered idly.

The man switched on the lights and paused as he took in the sight of three strangers standing in his living room.

And let me tell you that man was beautiful. I'm usually not into the whole muscle thing but he pulled it off perfectly. Oh, and the bag that I thought had a dead body was actually a punching bag. His blonde hair was wet; he had probably taken a shower at the gym he must go to.

"Captain Rogers" Phil said as he moved forward to shake the hand of the hot newcomer. "I'm Agent Coulson, you are to come to the SHIELD Headquarters with us. We will debrief you on the way, Director Fury's orders."

"Good to meet you, Agent Coulson." The hot man said with a small smile and then his gaze shifted to me. Now that I thought about it he looked kind of familiar.

"Maam" He nodded in my direction, with that small genuine smile, he pulled off so cutely.

"Has anybody ever told you that you've got beautiful eyes?" I asked him. There was an awkward silence as Agent Sawyer snorted _again_ and I mentally hit my head against a wall.

' _You do not say that to people that you've just met'_ I admonished myself silently in my brain.

"Uhh no maam." He said with his cheeks turning red as he started fidgeting.

And then suddenly, this realization dawned on me and my eyes widened as all these random facts started flashing around in my brain. Did Phil just call him Captain Rogers? And Agent Sawyer had said something about him being a fan of Captain America. Phil said that we were in Steve Rogers's house.

Steve Rogers is the real name of Captain America and I'm pretty sure that the guy standing in front of me was in a photo with Grandad Stark.

 _Oh. My. God._

"Maam?" He questioned as I continued to gaze at him with a horrified expression on my face.

Because while I was putting two and two together I also realized that I was meeting the world's first superhero in my Mickey Mouse tee shirt and pajamas.

 **Sooooo that's that. What did you guys think about it? Follow, Favorite and Review.**

 **Thanks for the follows and favourites, they mean a lot to me**

 **Glob: Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, my first (and only) reviewer. Hope you liked this chapter too.**

 **Until the next update, Nerd999 XO.**


	3. Ch 2: Where I Deal With A Conspiracy

Chapter 2: Where I Deal Wonderfully with a Conspiracy Theory

"Over there is Agent Sawyer" Phil said, gesturing towards Agent Sawyer who just nodded. Captain –freaking-America finally took his eyes away from me and nodded in his direction and then quickly looked in my direction.

Phil sighed, knowing that he could not put off the introduction any longer.

He probably didn't want any competitors to fight for the affections of his Captain America.

 _Yeah, beware buddy_ , I thought to myself mentally. _No way, I'm letting_ that _go_. I sniggered and high- fived myself in my head.

"Eleanor Stark." Phil muttered in a I-wish-I-was-not-here voice.

"Stark?" Cap raised his eyebrow as he looked at me even more closely. He even took a step forward.

 _Okay, Calm. He is just a guy._

 _A very hot, muscled, blue eyed and blonde haired guy._

 _Did his eye just twinkle?_

"Do you have any relation to Howard Stark?" He questioned me.

Well, that was weird. Usually people ask about Uncle Tony….. Oh

"Oh" I muttered and blinked a little stupidly.

Well, if you just started crushing on a guy whom you had just laid eyes on, five minutes later realized that he was the world's first superhero and then five minutes later realized that he was almost a century old, I think even you'd be struck dumb.

 _Well, there goes my crush. But seriously what skin cream does he use to look like that in his 100s?_

"Oh yeah, Howard is the name of my granddad. I thought you crashed the plane so how are you still alive?" Well, you can blame my Stark genes for my bluntness.

He opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. He looked at Phil as though silent asking if I'm always like this. Phil nodded his head and Captain smiled that small smile which nearly caused me to forget that he was bazillion years older than me.

He looked at me again, and then suddenly remembering that he had a bag in his hands, he dropped it on the floor. He had been holding a bag weighing 70 pounds this whole time without even realizing it?

"It's a long story" He said with a shrug and a small smile but this smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, we've got time." I shrugged too and folded my arms across my chest.

Stubbornness, another Stark quality of mine.

"No, we haven't" Phil interrupted and then turned to address to Steve alone. "The quinjet leaves in 30 minutes. You have 20 minutes to pack any personal belongings you might like to take with you."

He nodded and walked off towards what I assume is his bedroom.

"Wait a minute" I said slowly "Does this have anything to do with the Avengers Initiative?"

"Did Stark tell everyone about it?" Phil asked in an exasperated tone.

"Just me and Pepper" I shrugged. "So nothing's really happened to my uncle has it? I still don't understand why you brought me here."

"You are here as an incentive." Phil explained as he took a seat on the couch. He sat straight up, still on high alert as he looked around for threats.

"Incentive?" I asked as I took a seat and sat Indian style on the couch, making myself at home.

"Tony needs an incentive to get on his ass faster. He won't come to help until the last possible second. But the moment he knows that you are with us, it might give him an incentive to help us a little sooner."

"So you lied to me, brought me here and now you're taking me to this 'quinjet'-"

"I didn't really lie to you. You assumed yourself that Stark was in some situation-"

"-But you conveniently forgot to tell me that my fears were unfounded." I yelled at him as I stood up. He stood up too.

"Well, would you have come with us if you'd known-"

"-Technically, this is kidnapping you know-"

"Kidnapping? Someone was kidnapped?" Steve asked from the door, a duffel bag in his hands as he looked at us.

Phil turned to look at me, silently pleading with me to not say anything. Well, Captain America wouldn't help an organization if they went around kidnapping people.

I sighed. The things I do for SHIELD…..

"I was joking. Of course I wasn't kidnapped, that would be preposterous." I smiled in what I hope was a reassuring way. "And even if I was kidnapped-" I smirked as I saw Phil pale, "-I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hang out with secret agents." Phil sighed in relief and Agent Sawyer snorted.

"Are you done packing Captain Rogers?" Phil asked, wanting the whole kidnapping subject to be over.

"Yes" He nodded and pulled the duffel bag a little closer to himself, probably conscious of having all eyes on him.

"Let's get going then." Phil said, as he looked at his watch.

"Phil, I need to talk to my uncle." I said to him and widened my eyes a little.

He didn't say anything, just took out his cell from his pocket and handed it to me. I muttered a small thanks and scrolled down to 'S', found Stark and dialed his number.

The phone kept ringing till the last possible second. I rolled my eyes.

 _Typical, Uncle Tony, this is why I was kidnapped._

"Agent Coulson, do you really expect me to be done with all this in an hour? I know I'm a genius but-"

"Uncle Tony?" I cut him off. My voice quivered a bit as I suddenly realized how serious all of this was. I suppose the high I was on was slowly fading.

"Sunshine, why are you calling me by Phil's number? Is everything all right? Answer me dammit"

"I'm fine. I just, umm I'm with Phil and-"

"Why does everybody keep calling him Phil? His first name is Agent-"

"Will you just listen to me?" I snapped. Sometimes, that's the only way to get through to Uncle Tony.

"Yeah, sorry. You're safe right?" He asked and I could practically feel him running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm standing in my mickey mouse pajamas in an almost stranger's house but I'm fine." I said with a weak chuckle. Agent Sawyer snorted.

 _Does he not know any other way to express his amusement?_

"You're with Coulson, you'll be the safest with him I suppose." He sighed. "Okay, can you give the phone to Coulson Sunshine?" He asked. I mutely gave the phone to Phil, who took the phone with a resigned expression. He and I both knew why Uncle Tony wanted to talk to him.

I then turned and saw Steve Rogers looking at all of us, studying all of our exchanges. All these years and the soldier in him is still intact and operational.

He is almost a century old. I looked at him again in disbelief. _Wait a minute_ , I thought to myself.

Steve was handsome, there was no denying it. He was old enough to be my grandpa and still looked better than almost all the guys in my college. He had super human strength. He carried that punching bag as if it weighed nothing.

So that means, when they were injecting him with the Super Soldier Serum, they were actually injecting him with vampire venom and this has all been a conspiracy to hide that vampires exist. This actually makes perfect sense.

"Understood Stark" said Phil, cut the call and put the phone back in his pocket. "Well, being threatened by your uncle was fun. Shall we leave?" Phil said, looking at Steve and me.

How could he look at me like that? As if my whole world wasn't falling apart? I looked from Steve to Phil to Agent Sawyer and back to Steve.

And I did what I should have done the moment I saw Steve for the first time.

I fainted.

 **Soooooo what do you think? Follow, favourite and review.**

 **17 favorites and 14 followers? Thank you, thank you, THANK you.**

 **Dreamer558750: Nah, Phil's nice in his own super secret SHIELD WAY :)**

 **TwoHeartedMarauder: Hoped you liked it. Cap didn't disappoint at all did he? Did he? :D**


End file.
